fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gundahar at Othrys?!
---- Gundahar is wandering on a mountain, being lost, he isn't that good with directions... Anyways, thinking to himself, he's trying to remember how he got into that mess, he was walking on a trail, when suddenly, he was hit by something... Or someone, onto the mountains, what a predicament. He sighs, then gazes up, absorbing the scenery, and the surroundings, to know where he is at, and just his luck! Nothi-- With disbelief, he is gazing at a beautiful city, all he has to do now, is make his way over to it. He begins to walk. "Boy! I sure am lucky!" He was grinning ear to ear, luck, and maybe karma, was on his side for once. He walks until he reaches the entrance of the great, big city, he awaits to see if there are any guards around. When Gundahar tried entering the city, he was immediately blocked by an invisible magic barrier. Sirens started going off, and next thing he knew he was surrounded by soldiers. "State your business here!" One of them called. "Umm... Lost?" To Gundahar, he found that a suitable answer, if they were nice people, maybe they would take him in, and help a guy out. He let out a soft, nervous laugh, sweat gleaming off of him. "Stand down men," said an official looking man walking out amongst the ground. "Lord Protista!" They exclaimed, putting down their weapons. He sized up Gundahar. "Perhaps he has something to offer us." Gundahar just stood there, wondering what to do... "Uhm... Who're you Sir?!" He yelled out, to make sure Protista heard him clearly. "I got nothing on me. Hell, I don't even know how to use magic! I'm just looking for someone to teach me!" He pleaded, like he was pleading for his life, maybe if they knew he didn't know magic, they would leave him alone. "That's perfect," said Herald. "For I work for the best magic teacher in land. How would you like to learn magic from him?" Gundahar froze... Wondering to himself... "Yeah, that'd be great! I was looking for a teacher, for the longest time!" he smiled. "Where do I go to find the best magic teacher in the land?" He seemed puzzled, wondering if the man would show him the way to the teacher. "Of course," said Herald. "But I'm going to have to knock you out." Before he could protest, Herald put his hand on Gunahar and he passed out. He woke up later in a bed, in a lavish room, being poked by a blonde man with a ponytail. "Oh hey you're awake," said the man. "My name's Hyperion. Nice to meet ya." Gundahar awoke, looking at the man, examining him momentarily, then puts his hands on his head. "A-ah... My head..." he looked around, seemingly enough, he got up. Gundahar could move at tremendous speeds, since his training was only for him getting in and out of places swiftly. He takes out his dagger, and aims it at the heart of the man. "W-Where am I?!" Gundahar questioned Hyperion. "W-Well?!" "Really," said Hyperion. He backhanded Gundahar so fast, he flew across the room. "Welcome to Othrys. Master Cronus would like to see you soon." Gundahar got back up, blood trickling off his brow... Gundahar couldn't understand what was going on... "Y-You moved so fast... I couldn't even see you with my own eyes..." Hyperion is a dangerous man, Gundahar thought to himself... "Who's Cronus?" questioned Gundahar. Watching Hyperion with a weary eye, Gundahar was panting, probably injured. "Why, Master Cronus is the king of Othrys," said Hyperion, "and the best magic teacher I've ever had I might add. He taught me how to use Light Magic, and at a very advanced level I might add. Master Cronus resides on the top floor of this palace. He sent me to go fetch you." "A-Alright... Then I guess you lead me to him?" replied Gundahar, not wanting to anger this... Crazy, crazy man. But the being taught light magic at an advanced level isn't so bad, at least he'll learn some magic... "But what of my injuries..?" asked Gundahar, guessing from Hyperion's level, he must look pretty weak. "What do you want me to carry you or something?" asked Hyperion. Without even waiting for an answer, he picked up Gundahar and carried him fireman position all the way to Cronus' throne room. Gundahar got laid out on the floor, when he escaped Hyperion's clutches. A blush was painted on his face, visible to all in the room, embarassed not in a cute way, but in the way where his pride was just pretty much demolished. He huffed, scanning the room. "Hmm..." Gundahar was being thoughtful, his left hand rubbing his chin. "This is a nice room." He looked up, to see Cronus on his throne. "Well... Hello there, I guess you're my new teacher? Cronus? Right?" there was a tremour of nervousness in his voice, he swallows. Gundahar's free hand was by his dagger, just in case... But if this was the teacher of the other guy, his chances of escaping alive, were one million to one. Cronus immediately appeared in front of Gundahar. There was no sign of movement. "This is a nice knife you have here," said Cronus, holding it in his hand. "I am Cronus Saturnalia, the King of Othrys." Gundahar took a moment to realize what just happened, he dashed back, instinctivly grabbing at the knife that is no longer there. He glances down, then back up to the man, getting into his stance, it's a defensive one. "H-How-- How did you do that?!" asked Gundahar, astounded. He appeared next to Gundahar this time. "It's simple. Time is irrelevant to me." he gave him his knife back. "Now would you like to learn magic or not?" Gundahar sheathed the dagger, looking at Cronus, sizing him up. "Yeah, sure. I'd like too..." he's better off acting more cool and level-headed, then anything else. He led Gundahar through a large door. Inside was a gigantic library. "Are there any magics you're interested in learning?" "No... Nothing in particular. Whatever you recommend, I guess." Gundahar's voice was shaky, but he was trying to act cool. Beads of sweat form on his brow. A book floated over to Cronus. "How about this. It's a rare Take Over spell called Kishin Soul. It allows the user to transform into various demons with powerful abilities." "Uhm... Sure, I guess." Gundahar said, kind of scared, that he would be using something that would turn him into a demon, but oh well, magic is magic. "What about the magics you use? Could I learn them?" Gundahar asked Cronus. "I use time based magic. Are you saying you would like to learn that?" "After I learn the take over magic, if you want to teach me it, yeah." Gundahar said, with a cool tone. Seeing that everyone else is acting cool, he would too. "Alright," Cronus handed Gundahar a pair of glasses. "Do you know what Gale Reading Glasses are? I want you to read the whole tome, then meet me in the sparing chamber. Blaine can show you to it. He'll be waiting outside the library." Cronus left Gundahar to his studies. Gundahar studied the glasses... "What in the world are these?!" he said after a few minutes of studying them. "Read the whole tome... Psh..." He looks around. "How am I suppose to read, with these glasses?!" he was fustrated, the world of magic too complicated for him as of right now, he needs more instructions. "You confused buddy?" asked a man, with an almost serpentine voice from behind him. "I could help you with those." Gundahar turned around to see a man with white snake scales, and a gas mask on. "I'm Blaine Pheles." Gundahar jumped a little, looking at the serpentine man... He has scales.... And has a Gas mask on, this can't be good. "Hey there, uhm... What's with the mask?" Gundahar asked, puzzled. "And yeah, I need help." Gundahar admitted. Blaine walked up to him and put the glasses on him. He opened the book, and Gundahar's perception increased. He could read the whole page in seconds. "You don't wanna know why I wear this mask." Gundahar was amazed by the glasses, he begins to flip through the pages, soaking in the knowledge. "I do want to know why. Why you wear that mask, that is. Do you have poison seeping through your breath?" he asked, smirking. "This tome is amazing, are all these spell tomes? If so, this place is amazing." Blaine took out a dead flower from his pants pocket. "This is just the poison that seeps through my pores. Imagine me if I decided to breath on you. That sh*t's the worst. When you're done reading, I'll be waiting outside." "Alright." Gundahar said, smiling to himself. Reading the tome, he finishes up, then goes outside the libary. "Blaine, I am done." he said, with the glasses still on. "Could I keep these? The glasses? It could help me later on in life." he said, flashing a smile. "Sure go ahead," said Blaine indifferently. "Follow me, the master'll be waiting." Blaine led him down various staircases until they reached a padded room. Cronus was standing in the middle of it. "I see you've finished the book," said Cronus, "show me what you've learned from it so far. I'll need a starting point in order to know how much you'll need to learn." Gundahar pushed up his glasses. "Uhm... I don't really know... How to... use magic..." Gundahar admitted. Cronus walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. Suddenly Gundahar began glowing golden. "To us Mages, magic is life. I've given you a small portion of my magic. All you need to do is give it a command through thought. I can do this for you until you learn to use your own magic power." "Thanks, you're pretty nice, ya'know. After this, I should be the one who protects you, you being my teacher and all." Gundahar sat down, wondering to himself. "So.... Kishin Soul... uhm... Activate!" nothing happens, Gundahar lets out a sigh. "It's hopeless." The golden aura around Gundahar shimmers, and begins to morph itself around him. A sphere of light locks itself around him, almost if cocooning him. "Excellent," said Cronus, "now manipulate the magic to transform you into one of the demons in the book you read." The sphere begins to warp, and shift around Gundahar, the glow begins to turn into a crimson colour, it stops, as if Gundahar sezied up. "Gundahar? Are you alright?" asked Cronus. The sphere bursts into fire, the fire consuming, twisting, pulsating, almost if alive, Gundahar breathes heavily. "I am fine. Thought you'd be more ruthless." Gundahar laughs manically. "Impressive," said Cronus. "That's a powerful transformation. The only thing you're missing is being capable of using it with your own power." Category:Bismarck-Chan